


Voldy's Sith year

by Valleria99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Cutesy, M/M, Romance, Sappy Ending, Star Wars References, unrealistic portrayal of falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99
Summary: Harry and Voldy bound over a love for Star Wars puns, bone and kind of fall in love? Also, Harry doesn't have a Daddy kink.(promt by DemonufSans)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Voldy's Sith year

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DemonufSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> So, I fulfilled a prompt (see end notes) and discovered my love for terrible puns, I guess. I hope this isn't to far off what you imagined DemonufSans xD

A seventeen-year-old Harry dashed after Bellatrix, hell bend on killing the bitch who tried to murder his godfather. Again. After going for the damn prophecy. Again. She stumbled and fell down, Harry soon looming over her menacingly.

Without remorse, a cruel smirk twisting his features, he whispered an incantation under his breath and a green ray of light shot out of his wand towards the whimpering witch. Before it could connect, the ray stopped. Bellatrix stared at the light, eyes impossibly wide.

Voldemort chose that moment to appear amidst a dramatic swirl of fire. In response to the noise, Harry whirled around, green light still extending from his wand.

Upon seeing that he had gained the attention of his nemesis, Voldemort grinned evilly and declared in a thundering voice “Harry Potter, I am your father!”

Unthinkingly as always, Harry quipped right back, used to ridiculous banter. “Sorry, I don’t have a Daddy kink!”

Then he realised to whom he had just said that. He froze. Voldemort stared. The very air seemed to still around them. A soft thud alerted them to the fact that Bellatrix had just fainted.

In for a penny, in for a pound he thought with a giggle and proceeded to stun Voldy with puns. “Well, let’s get Sith faced!”

Voldemort continued to stare, then he cackled madly, before quipping back “is that a lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?”

At that, Harry grinned, raising up his self-made lightsaber extending from his wand while wiggling his brows. “Both I’d say. Show me what you got!”

The Dark Lord cackled delightedly, produced his own wand and with a whispered word, he too had a stable grip on his own lightsaber. The younger wizard stepped towards his prophesised enemy and compared their lightsabers. Voldemort’s was thicker and longer. Harry blinked, wondering if anything else of Voldemort’s was as long and thick… he blushed crimson.

Apparently able to discern Harry’s thoughts, the Dark Lord grinned suggestively. “Want to cross swords,” he hissed seductively. Wide eyed, the younger tried not to whimper from the sudden arousal rushing through him at those thoughts, but quickly gathered his wits.

“Should we take the Elevader to get the force out of here,” he asked with a flirtatious grin of his own. Voldemort groaned, wrapped an arm around his torso, pulled him close and apparated them out of the silent atrium. Neither noticed the shellshocked blonde standing in the doorway.

With a silent pop, they arrived in a grand entrance hall, but Voldemort didn’t let go of Harry. They stared into each other’s eyes, crimson into emerald.

Neither knew who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing passionately. Harry’s arms wound around broad shoulders, pulling the other’s hard body impossibly closer.

After a few minutes of hot kisses and progressively more aggressive groping, Voldemort growled “bedroom, now!” Moaning delightedly as he felt teeth nipping along his throat, the younger barely managed a response. “You’ll have to _force_ me there.”

Abruptly, Voldemort let go of him and looked deep into his eyes. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to chase the divine feeling of lips on his, but was held back by strong arms.

“What are you doing,” he whined impatiently, but sobered at the other’s serious expression.

“We will only do this if you want to. You may be the one prophesized to be my downfall, but I refuse to rape you.”

Harry just stared disbelievingly for a moment. “I don’t… what gave you the impression I didn’t want this? I have been dreaming of this for months!”

“But you said that I’d have to force you to be with me…?”

His eyes widened and he couldn’t hold back a snort. Voldemort looked offended.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just making another Star Wars pun, hinting that you should get us to your bedroom with _the force_.”

Hearing that, Voldemort was upon him again in an instant, devouring his mouth with abandon. One hand came up to play with his hair, while the other one slowly made its way downwards, cupping his arse.

A demanding whine soon prompted him to apparate them to his bedroom, tipping onto his bed in one smooth motion.

Harry used the new position to thoroughly acquaint himself with the Dark Lord’s body, caressing every inch of skin he could reach underneath the hiked up robe, but he soon wanted more. Needed to feel the other.

“Please, hnng… Voldemort- aaah”

He grinned evilly and continued to suck bruises into his sensitive skin. “What do you want, my little Jedi?”

“I aang.. need you!”

“Hmm, but I’m right here.”

Harry growled at the teasing. He wanted more skin on skin contact and he needed that cock he felt pressing against his thigh. So, he said the only thing that came to mind. “Impale me with your lightsaber, my Lord!”

Amusement and arousal warred within those crimson depths for a moment, but he couldn’t resist the little minx. And why would he want to? He was the Dark Lord and he had a right to indulge himself. (Lucius would hesitantly amend that Voldemort had been indulging himself watching those muggle films a lot, but he wasn’t here, so the Dark Lord had no one to oppose his thoughts.)

With a twitch of his hand they were both naked, skin rubbing against skin creating delicious friction. Harry moaned as a hand moved to caress his most intimate place.

Voldemort prepared him reverently, knowing from their connection that he was the first to ever do so. When they finally united, it was slow and careful and impossibly perfect.

As they lay in bed afterwards, sleepily entangled with each other, Harry smiled at the Dark Lord sappily. “Yoda Obi Wan for me.”

Voldemort snorted, tightened his arms around his stolen treasure and murmured back “I’m Wookie to have you.” His last thought before drifting off was that he couldn’t possibly be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Voldemort has watched Star wars because he's the Dark Lord so sue him. So because of this he shouts "I am your father! Harry Potter" just so he can see Harry deny it during DoM but instead Harry shouts "What! I don't have a daddy kink!" And chaos ensues.


End file.
